Vampire's Lullaby
by xxBloodRavenxx
Summary: Ichigo is turned into a vampire one night and his twin starts acting strangely shortly after that. What does it mean when a pair is hunting them?
1. Prologue

Huddling at the intersection waiting for the pedestrian crossing light to come on, Ichigo stood on the side walk shivering as the rain pelted down around him. He had just bought Karin the soup she had asked for, because she had a cold, and their mother always used to say that soup helps when you have a cold. His dad had a meeting out of town so he couldn't get it, and Ichigo's twin brother, Hichigo, positively refused to go, so Ichigo had finally given into his younger sister's pleas and walked to the store. Now, he was in the rain, waiting for the damn pedestrian crossing sign to light up. It finally lit up and without wasting time, Ichigo shot across the road, the bag containing the can of soup swishing around in the thin plastic bag of the convenience store. Turning the corner to take the short cut to his house, Ichigo saw a flash of red. Then his body was being forcefully pushed into the wall, strong, vise grip like hands pinning him there.

"What the hell!" Ichigo exclaimed, stunned. He heard a series of low chuckles and struggled rapidly against his attacker.

"Don't struggle. It'll only make it worse for you." Said a husky, but strained voice as something warm and wet touched Ichigo's neck.

"Yo! What are you-"he felt it again, "Freak! Get off me!" Ichigo yelled, squirming against the man pinning him to the wall. The man laughed.

"It'll be over soon, Ichigo…" the man said, before Ichigo felt a prick in his neck and blacked out.

It had been 2 years since Ichigo had been turned into a vampire, and he still hadn't found the one who'd turned him. He kept himself sated with blood baggies that he'd get from his families clinic or from his 'blood dealer', Kisuke Urahara. He thought that blood would taste horrible, but he'd gotten used to its bitter coppery taste over time. His younger sister Karin was the only one that knew what he was because that night 2 years ago, Ichigo had come home and tried to drink her blood. At school the first few months… it wasn't easy when you wanted to drink everyone around you dry. But he'd come up with a system to deal with his thirst. Drink a little from a human each week, but be gentle. It had all worked out until Rukia Kuchiki had come along. She was beautiful with her short black hair and dark colored eyes. He had swooned over her even though she was so innocent…so pure. He had even drunk from her once, but her memories of it had been wiped, another skill Ichigo had found out vampires possessed. Then just a few weeks ago, a strange boy came to Karakura town. Well, him and his sister Momo. The strange boy's name is Toshiro Hitsugaya.


	2. Chapter 1

Walking to school with Karin, Hichigo, and Orihime felt like the only normal thing in my life right now. I was a vampire hanging out with humans, sleeping in a home full of humans, and going to a school filled to the brim with humans. From all the books I'd read about vampires, this was not normal. Vampires were supposed to be ferocious, aggressive, and blood thirsty beings. Me, well I'm just about as ferocious as a puppy but as aggressive as a pit bull whose been mistreated and trained the wrong way. Blood thirsty on the other hand…I do get the urges sometimes, to gorge myself on blood I mean. But I haven't because unlike the vampires in the books, I don't want to hurt people or anything…I just want to live as normal a life that I can, like the way it was before that guy turned me. I still haven't found him. I've searched over all of Karakura town twice, three times, four and five times over and have come up with nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada. I had almost thought of leaving Karakura town and searching elsewhere, but I couldn't leave Karin, Hichigo, and my father Isshin. They are, after all, my family.

"Ichigo, are you fantasizing again?" Hichigo said in a mocking voice, sneering. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked to him, a glare in my eyes.

"No, I was thinking you idiot." I snapped at him. Orihime frowned and flounced in between us.

"No fighting you to, your brother's, be nice to each other!" she demanded in her high voice. Hichigo and I exchanged glances and sighed.

"Fine." We both said at the same time. Karin just walked straight ahead and when she saw some of her friend's, ran to catch up with them. She never did like walking with us. Hichigo and I. I don't blame her though, Hichigo and I fight constantly and it annoys Karin who is in what my dad calls "that stage".

"Ichigo!" someone yelled from behind us and we all turned around. A couple of yards away, Rukia Kuchiki was running towards us. Her arm linked with a red haired bizarre looking guy.

"Hey Rukia, what's up? Who's your fiend?" I said, smiling at her. Rukia looked at the guy and laughed.

"Ichigo, this is my older brother Renji. Renji, these are my friends Ichigo, his twin Hichigo, and Orihime." She said, pointing to each of us.

"I know who he is…" Renji mumbled slightly, looking at me. Orihime, being the ditsy one she was, walked over to Renji and looked at his long red spiky ponytail at the back of his head.

"I like your hair, its' pretty." Orihime smiled. Renji looked at her and nodded.

"Thanks, the ladies usually love it." He laughed. Orihime blushed slightly and looked to Hichigo.

"We should probably get to class, Hichigo. Don't want to be late again do you?" she said, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him in the direction of their classroom. Hichigo sighed and walked with her, wearing his usual cocky face.

"Oh! Ichigo, Renji is only a year older than us so he'll be in class 2-A. But maybe we can all have lunch together this afternoon, right?" Rukia said, that beautiful smile still plastered on her face. I was lost in the thought that Renji was 18 but looked 20 and nodded my head instinctively to her question.

"Yeah, that be fun." I said. Rukia smiled and grabbed my arm, leaving Renji standing there, watching me.

"Rukia. I'll meet you for lunch then." He said, before walking off towards his classroom. I looked down at Rukia.

"How come he didn't transfer in a few months ago like you did?" I asked her curiously. She sighed.

"He was ill for a while." She said.

"Oh." I said, and she started leading me to our classroom as the bell rang.


End file.
